


Stupid

by Sispuella



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M, livecastershipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sispuella/pseuds/Sispuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Curtis reflects on the stupidity of his double life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

She wasn’t stupid.

She was the Unova league champion, a famous movie star, a PWT regular, one of the saviours of the region. She’d conquered Black Tower and tamed legendary Pokémon and boasted a long list of achievements.

She wasn’t stupid but he was.

She’d never tried to hide anything from him. Her conversations with him were always easy and carefree, and he looked forward to each one of them. Yancy would often catch him staring wistfully at his Xtransceiver during work, which unfortunately led to her correctly guessing that he was talking to a girl. There wasn’t any real point in trying to deny it considering the fact he’d always been rubbish at hiding his blushing. Which again meant he’d had to put up with endless teasing and begging for the mystery girl’s name.

He could only imagine her face if he told her it was the champion of Unova.

But then on that one day he’d accidentally answered her while still in his Christoph getup. He’d disconnected in a panic and spent most of the day hiding away, head in hands in shame. He’d answered her next call reluctantly, mumbling a feeble excuse about his co-worker accidentally taking the call but even he knew it was a pathetic cover. But she’d said nothing, accepting his explanation without a problem, and they’d never brought it up again.

But he knew. She wasn’t stupid.

Looking back, it’d been the perfect opportunity to just man up and confess. The whole thing was stupid. She was a champion, a hero, and now a famous actress. She would understand. She was like him, she was better than him by far. But he still kept quiet.

Why? Why, why why?

They grew closer each day. They learnt more about each other, their likes, their dislikes. He’d even found something he was better at- fishing. Champion or not she still found herself being dragged under the water on more than one occasion. He’d tried to get her to sing but she refused each time, although he still hadn’t given up.

And yet he still kept quiet.

Yancy’d recommended being bold. Go up to her, she said. Be brave, she said. Obviously she hadn’t factored in the fact he’d been hiding half his life away from her.

But today he’d do it. Today he’d be brave.

He was standing outside her dressing room at the studio as the large bouncer eyed him suspiciously. The fact that he was dressed as Christoph clearly didn’t win him any favours.

‘Authorised personnel only kid. I don’t care how many fans you’ve got.’

‘I’m here to see Mei. I’m a friend.’

‘Is that so? So I’ll just give her a call and tell her Mr Christoph is here to see her then and she’ll be fine, is that it?

‘…that would be great.’

She was there, relaxed on one of the sofas, her Serperior curled besides her. She didn't seem surprised to see the idol, who was honestly regretting this more than anything else ever.

‘Um…Mei?’

She tilted her head and looked at him for the first time, then gestured to the spot besides her.

‘Stop hanging around like a lost Growlithe and sit down!’

He obliged, and froze as she leant against him, snuggling against his chest as she continued to watch TV as though nothing was different.

‘Mei?’

He let out a ‘oof’ as she punched his arm gently.

‘Curtis, you’re an idiot.’

The idol froze briefly before relaxing back against her. Maybe he had seen this coming. Kinda.

‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> I spent hours of my life walking around the fucking region trying to phone/flirt with this guy I mean couldn't they at least confess? Please Game Freak?
> 
> On the plus side, I now know my way around Unova blindfolded.


End file.
